


The Twilight Zone...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Light Angst, Love, M/M, RPS - Freeform, The Twilight Zone...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale wakes up in the hospital…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twilight Zone...

Title: The Twilight Zone…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 299  
Rating: G…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52 

Summary: Gale wakes up in the hospital…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**The Twilight Zone...**

“Good morning, Mr. Harold. How are you feeling today?”

“I’m fine, but my name is Kinney. Where am I, anyways?”

“You’re in the hospital. The doctor will be in to see you shortly.”

“Where’s my husband? Where’s Justin?”

“Mr. Harrison usually visits you in the afternoon. Now I need you to take your medication.”

“No. I don’t need any drugs. I just need to see my husband.”

“As I’ve explained to you every morning, you’re not married, Mr. Harold. Besides, the state of California doesn’t currently recognize same-sex marriage.”

“California? We live in Pennsylvania.”

“Well, the state of Pennsylvania doesn’t recognize same-sex marriage either.”

“I don’t understand. Where’s my husband? What’s happened? Am I hurt?”

“You were in a motorcycle accident, and you hit your head. You seem to be having some trouble distinguishing reality from your acting career.”

“Acting… I’m in advertising… I need to see my husband right away.”

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon. In the meantime I need you to tell me the last thing you remember.”

“I remember Justin and me getting married, and him deciding not to move to New York, but to try this marriage thing once and for all… Where is he? I want to go home. I need to call the office. Cynthia will explain everything… What motorcycle? How long have I been here?”

“Here, why don’t you relax? Maybe read something. Your agent dropped off a script for you to review. He’s certain you’ll regain your memory any day now.”

The nurse hands Gale his medication and the script to “The Secret Circle” and tells him to relax, the doctor will be in soon. She leaves his room shaking her head, feeling sorry for her patient. It’s been this same conversation every morning for the last couple of years…

 

_This was written before same-sex marriage was legal in California and Pennsylvania. Thank God times have changed._


End file.
